The Bet
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Suzuna and Evelyn made a bet after Evelyn baited Sena into trying to get Hiruma to have his naughty way with him. Will he go through with it? Who will win the bet? Was this all for a christmas present? read and find out! HiruSena! Review!


Well, here we go on my first Eyeshield 21 adventure! *throws confetti*

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is Evelyn and this plot.__I do not own Eyeshield 21 for Yoichi-chan owns all. All hail Yoichi-chan! *hears a gun's safety clicking off* On a brighter note this is a HiruSena fic! Enjoy!

--

"Hmmm…I don't think he'll do it…"

"Oh please! He so will!"

"No, I'm gonna have to say he won't."

"Fine! We'll make a bet. I say Sena will."

"Well obviously I'll go with that he won't."

"No duh. If I win…you gotta take care of Cerebus for me."

"…and if I win you gotta take care of Cerebus for me, when Yoichi-nii makes me."

"Deal!"

"Shh! Not so loud!"

At that the two girls who were standing outside the club window discussing one of their favorite topics, Sena and Hiruma, made yet another deal. Suzuna and her best friend Evelyn were watching the two of them in the club room. Sena was sitting at a desk doing his secretary duties while Hiruma was polishing his gun, chewing his sugar free gum.

They watched as Sena looked up as Hiruma snapped his gum as he eyed the barrel of the gun. Hiruma didn't notice for he was use to Sena and just continued with what he was doing.

"He's going to do it!"

"No way he's—oh my god! He is!"

Inside, Sena had stood up quietly and made his way to Hiruma. Once he was standing before the blonde demon, he took the gun out of his hands and placed it on the table Hiruma had his legs propped on, before straddling the blonde.

"Not that there's anything wrong with this, but what the fuck is going on?" asked Hiruma, eyebrow raised. Hands, that were earlier holding his precious weapon, were now on Sena's hips to hold him in place.

"Yoichi," moaned Sena into Hiruma's ear as he pressed himself against the blonde. Instantly, the running back was flipped over onto the couch and Hiruma was having his naughty way with him.

The two girls outside were watching with blushing faces.

"He did it…"

"I know…"

"…"

"…This is really hot…"

"Evey!"

"Oh come on! It so is! You know, I always thought Sena would be those gentle types, but with the way Yoichi-chan is going at it, I have had a change in heart."

Suzuna looked at her friend in disbelief. Evelyn turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I can't believe you actually thought about his sex life!"

"Oh he's not the only one. There was a reason why I baited Sena into this."

"That would be?"

"Yoichi-chan seemed too desperate to do it himself so I helped. I better get a better Christmas present for this," she grumbled as they walked away from the club house window. It was getting foggy from all of the passion inside.

"How do you know Yoichi-nii was getting desperate?" asked Suzuna as she skated alongside her best friend.

"Simple. When your parents force you to spend the night at your cousins house and you tend to hear moaning coming from said cousin's room with a certain running backs name escaping his lips. You tend to pick up the tendencies of desperate from him."

"Oh…wait! You're his cousin!?"

"Oh…did I forget to mention that?" Suzuna felt her jaw drop as her best friend continued walking towards the football field. In all of the years that she knew the girl, she didn't even realize that the two of them were related. "Suzuna! Are you coming?!"

"H-hai!"

"Look! The Haha brothers! You think we can get them to…" Suzuna rolled her eyes but followed after her best friend. She knew that if she were Yoichi-nii's cousin were could probably make them do anything.

In the clubhouse, after a very heavy make out session, Hiruma was laying on top of Sena as they both tried to regulate their breathing again.

"Kuso chibi, tell me, did Evelyn have anything to do with this?" asked Hiruma, propping himself up to look at Sena properly.

"Mhmm," replied Sena, eyes closed as he smiled softly.

"Dammit…" Sena's eyes snapped open and looked at the older boy above him.

"Something wrong Hiruma-san?" Hiruma's eye instantly narrowed.

"Yea, two fucking things. One, stop calling me by my fucking family name, two, now I gotta get her a better fucking Christmas present."

"Hai, Yoichi-san." Hiruma rolled his eyes at the formality but at least it was a development. "Wait…a Christmas present?" Hiruma nodded and sat up. Sena sat up as well and placed himself in Hiruma's lap. Hiruma wrapped one arm around the brunette's waist while the other one he place behind his head.

"She's my fucking cousin."

"Oh! Well that explains everything…" Hiruma looked down at the chibi in his arms for a second before brushing the comment away. He didn't need to know the details as to why he has him in his arms, just that he does. Maybe that cousin of his was good for more than just cooking his meals…

--

There you have it! My sudden inspiration to write an Eyeshield 21 story. I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think of it! If I get good feedback, I might make a little one shot series out of it!

Hiruma: What do you mean you 'might', fucking author? *narrows eyes*

As in, if enough people ask for it and say that they liked this one, I _might_ make it into a series.

Hiruma: *glares at readers* You fucking readers better ask.

Sena: Yoichi-san?

Hiruma: An you! Kuso Chibi! Stop it with the fucking formalities!

Sena: *wide eyes as Hiruma looks about ready to pounce on the poor brunette*

Heyheyhey! I'm about to close this up and you're about ready to do naughty things to my baby?! *holds Sena to herself* Yoichi-chan! How dare you! I'll save you Sena! *Runs off with Sena clutched tightly*

Hiruma: Oi! Fucking author! Get your ass back here!


End file.
